


Sherloque

by VerseNaberrie



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Opening, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Sherloque - detective, who can solve everything on every earth in multiverse.[VIDEO OPENING]





	Sherloque

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't resist, we had Sherlock BBC, this is how opening for Sherloque BBC would look alike, if they every made it ;) Harrison Wells/Tom Cavanagh can be everyone :D


End file.
